


Ambrosia

by Middy



Category: The Mummy Series, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Falling In Love, Oral Sex, Rachel Weisz - Freeform, Sexual Content, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn is in an ancient tomb in Sweden when she discovers a lost artifact. She unleashes an old power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Thor/The mummy crossover.

  
  
Evelyn held onto her things as she finished her checkout through the airport, her dear brother had bailed on the trip saying he was beyond done with what their adventures turned into. As for Rick he had done what she expected, he was escorting a brazilian princess home and decided to make a pit-stop in her vagina. Oh a divorce didn't just happen, Eve nearly killed him when she heard him say he'd win custody of their now teen son. he wasn't going to take her son away and raise him to be some bloody scoundrel like him. She had cried all night after the incident and it still stung when she saw Rick with the blonde 'bombshell'.  
  
So this trip was away to get away from that mess while her son was off studying abroad. She liked helping him broadening his horizons as he had not the slightest clue what he wished to be. So since she had the money to help, she would be damned if it wasn't spent for a good reason that being her child.

* * *

The ride to the hotel she'd be in was less than comfy, she had to sit between two swedish men who kept screaming out at one another as if she were the great wall of china blocking their syllables from reaching the other sitting across. They also kept spilling their booze on the car floor and it was giving her a nasty headache from the smell. Reaching the destination Eve leaped forth from the car that was one step closer to becoming Oktoberfest on wheels and payed the driver who looked a bit relieved he could now drop the others off. She pitied the mess he had to clean, so she doubled the tip and smiled at the old man. She sure knew how bad messes could be including in your life.  
  
After settling in and getting things together, Evelyn was scheduled to meet with the cave's owner Albert Borg. Whom had discovered the Cave and tomb by accident on one of his digs for lost Vikings treasure in that area. She was very excited to meet the man who was a legend around here, he had gave the local museum some bigger recognition over its competitor in the town over. He had discovered a helmet thought to be made by the gods in Asgard, a history among the people here. Just as the greeks had theirs with Zeus and hades and mount olympus.  
  
As she made it to the main hall, the man in his mid forties sat cross legged on the sofa reading. She noted a wedding ring and that his vibe screamed loving father and husband. She wished Rick had learned of what it took to be the same. Eve was brought back to reality when the man jolted his hand to her and she took it shaking it with a smile.  
  
"An honor to meet you Mr.Borg." Eve said with a toothy grin.  
  
"Oh no, the honor is all mine Ms. Carnahan." He chuckled at her obvious eagerness. "I have read many things on the items you discovered in Egypt and many other places." He praised.  
  
"Oh?" Was all she could muster and yet she had to change the subject, she wanted to know more of his findings. "So this cave you said over the phone you found a tomb?" She questioned as she sat next to him.  
  
"Yes." Albert nodded slowly looking at her with a shine to his grayish blue eyes. "I think it might be a tomb of the gods."  
  
If this was Evelyn in 1999 she would have laughed at the man, for she believed in written words that had been proof not gods and myths and unworldly things. But now after all she had seen she knew things most people would never imagine being true nor possible. "Whose tomb?" She inquired.  
  
"Well if the markings are correct to the old norse book, I'd say it's the resting place of Loki Laufeyson." Borg said lighting a cigar and inhaling it sharply.  
  
Eve waved the foggy smoke away and held in a dreaded sneeze as she looked at him. "Loki..as in the god of mischief?" She looked at her feet as she sat in thought. "Why would he be here on earth if they lived in another realm?"  
  
"Well your guess is as good as mine, but that is why i brought you here." He smiled. "You're the best at what you do, finding the things most can't and solving the most unsolvable puzzles."  
  
Eve waved the compliment off, she was to busy thinking of the how's and if's to this god being buried here. Surely it couldn't be his doing right? That would be like burying Zeus in an unmarked grave in greece and just slapping a few flowers over his resting place.  
  
"When do we start?" She questioned looking towards the man.  
  
"Tonight..the locals have been in a riot over this...and it would be best to venture in then." He stood stubbing out his newly lit cigar. Eve had a feeling he did that alot. "I will call a car

 

 for you at five." He said as he shook her hand once more before taking his leave.  
  
She hated to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the entrance of the tunnel Eve noticed markings of the Asgardians on the pillars. She sketched them out onto her notebook and made a note as to what they referred to.   
"These symbols seem to be spelling out Prison." She spoke to herself. 

Borg looked over, brow raised. "A what?"

"A prison." She repeated. "Entrapment..is what it says."

Albert seemed more puzzled as he walked inside, his men had built wooden stairs to get better accesses inside and she mentally thanked them. This caves tunnel was steep and the railings support was all she had to hold her steady.

The air in here was thick with an odd sensation, she couldn't explain it. She would have asked how much further but a dull fire light from a torch was before them and so she kept it to herself. The entrance to the supposed tomb was far grander than the caves.

The pillars here were shrouded in gold, or what she assumed to be gold. They had great designs, but why would you put so much work into making a jail look glamorous? Eve walked inside and saw a large mausoleum dead center in the room, it was tomb like..and nothing screamed jail to her. So now things were not adding up..she was not one to give up though. 

Sitting her bag down she ran fingers along the grooves on the wall, her fingertips retracing ancient sketches and designs. Her palm found a loose stone and as she pushed the entrance closed.

Borg ran over. "Ms. Carnahan?!"

"I'm fine Mr. Borg!" She yelled from the other side. Truly fascinating, it would give her uninterrupted time to get this room solved. She noticed a panel had opened near the mausoleum and a green stone lay on a velvet pad. She wanted to grasp it, feel it, examine it but it was possibly a trap, something placed to trigger a cave in or something worse. 

So she drew the stone and left it be for now, she knocked on the stone to listen for any hollow spots. Around and around the mausoleum she went almost giving up till a hollow noise echoed. She marked it with chalk and ran to her back getting the pick axe. 

Giving a good practice hit she swung it and began her demolition on the old stones. It was very hard to see past the dust that the stones debris created, but soon enough a whole was formed and she grabbed a torch flipping the switch on. The beam plunged forward into the darkness as she tried to see. 

Something had gleamed in the light and upon further inspection it was a statue, 7"1 to be exact it had the color of moss and shined like a giant glass sculpture. Was this all that resided inside? It was odd..and the torch revealed a greater answer, as it went through a small opening in the statue's chest. It was the same size as the stone, putting the torch down she went back out and looked at the emerald green stone.

Closing her eyes she placed her hands around it, pulling it towards her. Nothing happened and that in itself scared her as well. She ran back in and fitted the stone in its place and the statue turned a 360 before going into the floor. The rumble of the floor made Eve fall back as a wall opened up behind her.

Eve hesitated but found it hard to resist going in, the room had a dull green light and it was coming from a small glass cell in the far right of the room. Was this the prison the words spoke of? The glass was filthy covered in dirt and dust, she took off her jackets and rubbed the surface in a circle motion to make a peephole of sorts to peer inside. 

It was empty from what she could see ahead of her, but as she scanned her eyes to the left a fist collided with the glass and Eve fell back. Her heart raced as she stood panting. "Bloody hell..." Perhaps she imagined it. 

"Human." Came a growl.

Eve was feeling her hair stand on end to the deep yet subtle british accent. It echoed against the cobbled walls and pierced her ears.

"I can hear you..." It spoke again, it was laced with a smirk she was sure. 

"Who..what are you?" She dared to spat.

"Let me out and i'll tell you." It countered.

"I'm not stupid...tell me who you are." She pushed the unknown voice inside the box like cell. 

"Midgardians.." it seemed to be huffing at her rejection to freeing it willingly. "I'm Loki..rejected Prince of Asgard." 

Eyes wide Evelyn shook her brown locks as she tried to convince herself this person was lying. "Why would a god be here?"

As if annoyed the man hit the glass with more force and it made her jump. "I was put here decades ago by my glorious father Odin and unable to use my powers." 

"But why here?"

"If I knew I would tell you.." 

Her silence was another aggravating factor for the god as he let out a bigger growl and all but managed to break the glass. "Will you free me mortal or will you just stand there hoping to have some idle chatter!" 

"Even if I knew, which I don't." She narrowed her brown eyes. "I wouldn't carelessly free a god that was known for causing devstation with his powers."  
"Someone has been reading Thoir's diary." He said smuggly. 

"Give me one good reason to even attempt to set you free?" Eve walked closer. 

"Well seeing as you made it this far..you've alerted someone in Asgard and my father was never found of humans." He spoke in a softer yet snarky tone. "He would have you killed for knowing how to opening this place up."

"I don't trust you." 

"I didmn't ask of you to trust me love.." He pointed out. 

Eve hated when people were right and it killed her knowing she could be releasing a hurricane upon the world. She looked around the cell and found a rusty dial, it had markings around it mostlikly a combinatiopn hasd to be put in. 

"It's my date of birth." He spoke out of nowhere starling her. He proceeded to tell her each number and as she rolled the dial it clicked the glass door unlatching. Eve feared the worst and backed up watching the dust roll out.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki walked out as if he had not been in this thing for the past decade, rolling his shoulders and sighing. he looked at the woman standing on guard in front of him and smiled. "My my a pretty mortal to.." He licked his lips. 

yeah Loki wasn't one to indulge in sexual conquests as Thor did, but he knew how to flirt, and he knew whom he found attractive. He couldn't shake the feeling she gave, it was unlike him to be so..affected by people.

"Are you going to kill me?" Eve asked, her voice blunt and straight to the point..he liked that.

"Why ever would I do such a thing to my savior?" he said stalking closer and getting almost close to smell the tea on her breath. "You could have let me rot in here and yet you decided to free me.." He lowered his head and took in her aroma as he put his lips at her ear. "No..you are my little Midgard treasure."

Feeling her stiffen and her breath hitch was all it took for Loki to back away, he was not afraid to take her right there even if she was a midgardian. It was that he would fuck her brains out and possibly love doing so that he stopped himself.

He was a ruthless god, one people feared and or despised and reputation he wanted to not be tarnished. He enjoyed being a the man children and adults feared in Asgard, the one they were told was the evil brother. Being evil was easier then trying to be good and being casted away anyways, fuck the God of thunder. He knew not the struggles of being second best and denied each thing Thor was granted without question.

"I'm not-" Eve was cut off by footsteps.

"Ms. Carnahan!" Borg shouted out his torch shining in. 

Loki hissed at the blaring light that hit him straight to his brain, for valhalla's sake. "Who is this beastly creature?" He snarled as the man kept shouting. The woman pulled on him, and with his full weight a mortal could do nothing but pull. Not getting her intentions Loki didn't move so he was like a boulder to her midgard strength. 

"You..weigh a ton!" She whispered loudly. "Come we need to move." She said trying again so Loki complied and followed her. Only when he noticed it was back into the cell he stopped again making her fall back against him. "What are you..?" She looked at his face and then looked into the cell.

"Listen i'm going to come back for you..it's just if that man sees you dressed like this..he's going to take you..."

"From you?" Loki looked down at her. Her tinted cheeks and agape mouth was a huge sign she was flustered now. Loki didn't really pay mind to that as he stepped inside hands behind back in his polite prince manner and she closed the door once more. He trusted her..he felt he could and in all his years of living he trusted no one but his mother.

Now all he could hear was her muffled voice as she ran from the room, the other man was talking so loud it was clear he was asking about why she had busted some wall open. Time passed and Loki was beginning to feel this might just be his prison once more before the door popped open again. He didn't need to wait her smell filled the room and he dashed out to find her standing there again.

"We must hurry..I lied and told him that I might have found something that i need some more tools.." She instead took his hand this time and he stood still making her huff. "Could you stop doing that?" 

He smirked at her glare, it was a very unique expression as her eyes lit up with a fire he hadn't seen in many midgardians. "I just wish to know what we're doing now love." He said looking down at her.

"I need to hide you somewhere outside of this room..so that he can find an empty cell..." She ran her free hand through her hair and he noted that her sweat made her straightened hair curl a bit. He wondered if her hair was naturally so straight. Odd for him to even ponder on that, but he thought it to be curiosity and that was all.

Straight to the far end of the cave was where they found a place for him to easily go unnoticed. He could of used his power but that cell had drained him of it for so long he was weak. Sitting down he noted her soft hands brush his face as she tried to find where he was, he smirked and grabbed her hand giving it a small bite on her thumb. She gasped and glared as he chuckled. 

"I'll be back." ANd with that the woman was gone again. Only this time it felt better to be somewhere other than the cell.

He could hear that man again and then the 'ooh's' and 'aah's' to the man finding the room, truly humans were shocked and amazed by anything. He could piss in a cup and they would flock to it like it was the cure to old age.

Loki gazed over at the entrance and saw two men, they were dressed in armor and by further detection he knew whom they really were. Loki swiftly moved in the shadows, his heart raced a bit any moment she would walk out and they would..he shook his head and used a bit of the magic his had to summon his staff and stabbed through them tossing them over into the darkness where he finished the job.

Hearing her voice draw near he peered out to see the man walk on out, and she turned on her heel walking towards him. She obviously noted the blood on the ground and as she came closer she could smell it.

"Oh bloody christ...are you bleeding?!" She said with concern laced in her voice.

"Er..no..actually some guards from Asgard were here and.." he trailed off.

"Oh..oh!" She looked around and stilled. "You killed them didn't you?" She asked him a bit hesitantly. 

"It was either us or them." He bluntly countered. It seemed to register with her because she said not a single word to him after that. She just helped him stand as best she could with his full weight. "Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

Sneaking him to her hotel was tricky, Loki had used his magic to put a suit on but it still attracted unwanted attention from the horny swedish brunette at the counter. She drooled over Loki like he was a model, Eve had to roll her eyes Loki asked the girl not to tell a soul he was here and the girl all but squealed out a yes.

As they walked to the elevator which Evelyn was deathly afraid of, Loki strode in and his weight made the elevator shift. Her eyes widened, grip tightening on the handles surrounding the walls. Dear god if she died in an elevator...

"Afraid?"

"What? No." She looked away from him, she knew he was smirking but she couldn't bring herself to admit to such a weakness. 

"Your midgardian I wouldn't judge you being weak." He said as if it was something everyday people said to others.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn glared. "I'm not weak.."

Loki seemed to notice he had offended her, he tilted his head and smiled. "No your not Ms. Carnahan." 

Her cheeks tinted red as she sighed in relief that they doors opened and stepping out quickly was all she could to get out of the awkwardness that shrouded the cramped space. Eve took in a sharp breath as if it had been her first breath of air since the cave.

"What is your name Ms. Carnahan?"

Taken back by the sudden question Evelyn looked up at him brow raised.

"It's just you know mine but I do not know yours."

"Evelyn..it's Evelyn." She said looking at him waiting for him to tease her like Rick had, who claimed it had been such a rich kid name.something very..

"Equistic." He said right near her ear again, making her flushed like a teen school girl. "Lady Evelyn." 

"S-Some call me Eve.." She felt her words were caught in her throat as she watched Loki stare into her eyes.

"Why shorting a beautiful name such as yours." He circled her to start down the hall. She followed stopping him once they reached the door, using her keycard she opened the room to Loki. 

Loki walked in noting the smell of Evelyn filled the entire place. It made him smirk her way to earn another darted look as she tried to find other places to look upon. 

"Lets get some rest.." She offered putting her coat up on the rack and sauntering off to her room, when Loki hadn't followed she came back to motion for him. He followed curiously, because in Asgard the only reason a woman wanted you to follow to her chambers was to fuck. He watched her fix a spot for him head tilted.

"You will stay in here with me.." Her words cut short when Loki teleported to her.

"I thought you were offering to bed me." He let a smirk play on his lips.

Her eyes widened. "N-No..christ.." She rubbed her head. 

Loki laid down making everything on him disappear except for his loose undergarment pants. Evelyn found her eyes roaming his paler body over more than once. He had a beautiful body...hair below his belly button teasing her baiting her to delve in to explore more. She shook her head and laid down after changing. Her eyes wandered to the wall as she tried to sleep, but she knew Albert would soon be around to pry for more answers.

\----  
Evelyn raised off the bed, back arched as she stretched the sun licked her skin that was exposed. Her eyes opened to find Loki gone. Wait..

"Loki?"

Fear struck her and she threw the covers off and nearly off the other side of the bed. Her foot getting caught in the sheet as she fell fast first towards the floor. Not feeling the impact she looked up to see Loki and he had cloaked new clothes on to.

"Lady Evelyn..are you ok?" He questioned.

"W-Where were you I thought.." She searched his eyes and found just as much confusion.

"I heard a noise and left to check it..there is a boy here." He let her go once she was on her feet.

"Boy..?" She pulled some jeans unbuttoning them. "Thank you..for catching me by the way.." She looked down to pull her nightgown from her pants and toss it putting on a blouse. 

"Blonde, your same accent..kind of loud.."

"Alexander?!" She opened the door to find her teenage son sitting on the couch playing on his PS4. "Alex what are you doing here?" 

He looked up. "Had a weekend off from school came to see you." He gave that heart warming smile that eased her nerves up. 

"So this your boyfriend?" he asked as if it was no big deal.

"No!, he's just a friend of mine we must keep secret for awhile ok?"

"So a boyfriend."

Evelyn side deeply. "No."

"Whatever you say mum, but i'll keep my mouth shut." He shrugged going back to his game.

"Loki, I need to go meet up with Mr. Borg and I'll be back as soon as I can." She grabbed her coat. "Please stay here and out of sight.."

"I know how to hide love." Loki assured the woman. He crossed his arms and watched her dance about trying to get her shoes ion.

Heading out the door she grabbed a bagel and took off like a bat out of hell.

"So are you my mums boyfriend?" Alex questioned now that his mother wasn't in the room.

"Boyfriend..?" Loki tilted his head. 

"Yeah you know, two people romantically involved?"

"You mean lover?"

"Yeah..." Alex raised a brow.

"No." Loki sat across from this kid. "Just met actually."

Alex laughed. "That's actually all it took for my dad to cheat on her." 

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Cheat?"

"Yeah, he was on this mission hired to escort this princess to the prince of some place in brazil and by dad does more then that." He took a sip of his soda and continued to play. "Once the prince found out she was no longer an untouched woman he ordered his men to find who had deflowered his bride." 

Loki leaned to listen.

"By then my father had been home, it was actually our family outing that day..and here came some bronze looking body builders.." He trailed off. "Long story short my father was told to hand over the money that paid to him for the mission, my mum asked why and they spilled it all.." Alex paused his game to go to the bathroom leaving Loki to stew in anger.   
Why would he be mad? It wasn't like he knew Evelyn well enough to be this...lived. What had gotten into him? He was usually able to just let things slide in his mind, who cares if someone else is hurting. As long as Loki was ok then it didn't matter to him. Yet with her...at first glance..he...saw something within Evelyn that..proved she could be trusted. Someone he could actually talk to like his mother, she didn't look at him like he was an outcast..or lower than Thor. 

Interrupted from his thoughts by Alex plopping harshly down on the sofa. Loki looked at the device in which had this kid so..enthralled. You could hear other mortals voices coming from the box saying vulgar words to one another. 

"Duuuude! What the fuck!" Screamed a kid. "Alex i'm going to come punch you in the balls!"

"Man get over it, you were to slow." Alex said shrugging even if the other kid didn't see it.

"I'll show you slow as I'm-" Alex seemed to have killed him again. "What the hellllll?!"

"You need to cool your tits bro, it's just a game." Alex laughed.

"We'll see what your mum has to say when she's suckin' om dees nutsss."

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Dude don't talk about my mum." 

"Awh is the baby going to cry?" The taunt was thrown at Alex.

"Why do you always fucking ruin every game we play? You can't even take a kill like a man." Alex said obviously irritated.

"Go whine to mama, I'm sure she can change your man diaper."

"You-" His headset was snatched off his head as Loki put the mic to his lips.

"Whom is this?" Loki spoke as if he was a party meeting guests.

"Uh..Daniel." Came the english teen's cracking voice.

"Listen closely Daniel, leave Alex here alone and stop speaking such vulgar things about his mother." Loki said calmly, or as calm as he could show on the outside.

"Who the fuck are you? Alex got another friend over or are you banging his mother?"

"Listen here you little mewling quim, I have the means and the time to find you and wipe you off this realm. I will personally pluck that tongue from your ever gaping hole for a mouth if you do not keep it shut. Understood?" Loki went from dark to cool calm and collected again. 

"Y-Yeah man.."

"Good, now play nice." He gave it back to Alex and sat down.

"Whoa..." Alex smiled. "If you do date my mum..I'm ok with it your cool." 

Loki smiled at his deed, but found he had a warm sensation on his face. Oh valhalla was he blushing? Would her being brought up do this every time?

The rest of the time he watched Alex play his games and when Alex dozed off Loki went to shower. He smelt like old parchment...and sweat? Ugh. He hated it whatever it was. Getting into the shower Loki sighed as the hot was hit his body, it got on all the knots on his back working them out as he moved. 

He finally noticed how long his hair had gotten, as the water wet his dark hair it fell towards his chest. It would curl no doubt he'd have to fix that..

Blue eyes down casted watching the water swirl down the drain before looking back up the tile of the wall. He was in deep thought again, over what he was going to do about Odin and Thor and the bloody Warrior's three. Right now Thor hadn't arrived or he'd hear the booming of thunder echoing across the town. 

Washing up Loki felt a bit uneasy, he knew after he rested he'd be back to normal strength and power. It was her...he knew Thor wouldn't hurt mortals without reason..but she freed him. Thor would see it as her being on Loki's side..but why should he care? One mortal over his own life? He was confused..something no one could do to him. Evelyn was not just some mortal...he needed..no wanted to protect her.

Loki was snapped out of thought at the sound of crashing in the living room, he turned the water off and peeked out. Alex must have went to his mothers room to sleep..good all he needed was blood on his hands. But who was in here..?

The man came into view, he was wearing mortal clothes but as he turned Loki sneered. "Thor..."

Thor was tearing up the hotel living room area, busting each and everything he touched, he looked frantic and barbaric as he tossed the sofa. Why would Loki be under a sofa? 

"I'm calling the police!" Rang a familiar voice. No..

Thor turned on heel and looked at Evelyn with steel blue eyes. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if it's my son he better not be hurt!" She pulled out her cell dialing the police. She was stopped by a hand, and she turned to see Jane Foster a girl she'd worked on projects with back in the day. 

"You..your with him..?" Eve said backing away ready to punch the shorter girls lights out.

"Eve..?" Jane sputtered. "I didn't even know..." She looked at Thor and pointed. "I told you to wait in the car and let me talk to her first!"

"I had a feeling he was here Jane.." Thor said sighing.

"So you trash her hotel room? What are you a caveman?" She glared. Then she turned to Eve and placed her hands on the other womans shoulders. "When you found that room, with the giant glass cell was anyone in it?"

Evelyn realised who they were talking about, and by the looks of how this bigger fellow tore apart her suite she was sure he'd do the same to Loki. "No, I went in tried to clean the glass it was pitch black inside." She looked at Jane watching her nod. "I tried a dial to open it but I couldn't crack the code..if someone had been in there they'd be dead that cave was just discovered." She looked to Thor who tensed up upon being looked at.

"Are you ok sir?" Eve said at his silence. "Do you need a doctor? Surely you know no one could have stayed in there without dying of no food or water." She could tell the man was itching to blurt out who was supposed to be in there. But his act as a human would be blown, yet he could not awnser her..for she was right.

Jane seemed to buy her story and ushered Thor from the room, apologizing every step of the way. As the door closed Evelyn looked around for both guys, her panic evident in her eyes.

Loki came out and stopped her movements. "Alex is fine I think he went to bed in your room.." Loki assured her. "I hid in the bathroom...if Thor were to of seen me..this room would be gone..and so would have this building."

"Thor..." Her eyes widened. "God of thunder thor?" She paled. "I just said.."

"Amazing things love, you made him look stupid it was glorious." He grinned.   
Eve noticed he was only in a towel his torso wet and sleek, she thought of nothing but his luring skin. She cleared her throat to pull herself away. "I need to check on Alex.." She turned on her heel leaving Loki standing there.

Loki looked around the room and used his magic to fix the room, no need for Alex to see it and Evelyn clean it up. It was Thor's mess, he glared as he thought of that idiot. 

They would need to leave this place, that foolish woman might have fallen for the lie but Thor would be back.


End file.
